She Wolf
by RJRMovieFan
Summary: During the celebration of the World's victory, Beca finds herself stalked by the leader of DSM. Will she succumb to the Kommissar, or will a certain redhead save her? Beca/Chloe One-shot


**A/N: Hello Readers! Here's a different story than what I have published before. It's a one-shot, and I hope you like. I will admit there is some content that is borderline, so I'm a bit nervous.**

 **I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of their characters.**

 **She-Wolf**

They had won the Worlds.

The Bellas had won the freakin Worlds!

It's hard to believe for Chloe Beale, but the Bellas pulled off the impossible and won Worlds, thus saving her beloved Bellas. She had to admit that there were plenty of times this past year where she despaired of this moment. Yet the Bellas had pulled through, thanks especially to one Beca Mitchell. The tipsy redhead looks about the room, but can't see her tiny DJ.

 _Where is she?_

It's the greatest night of Chloe's life, and she's savoring every aspect of this incredible moment. Except that it's missing the most important person. Of course Beca had been by her side for most of the party, but she isn't there now, and when it comes to her best friend, Chloe will always be greedy and want more.

 _I need my Becs fix..._

She's met so many amazing people tonight, but in the end there's only one person she wants to see. She's never partied harder, which is saying something, but without Beca's presence it loses it's luster.

 _Where is she at this moment?_

She vaguely remembers the tiny brunette saying something about finding a bathroom before disappearing, but Chloe's not sure how long ago that was.

 _Could she still be there? Is she sick? In trouble?_

Crossing into the adjoining room, Chloe can see that the Worlds after party is still going strong. Looking up at the clock she sees that it's after three, but looks like it could be going on for quite awhile; maybe well into the morning.

Looking to her right, Chloe sees Ashley and Jessica dancing with some Danes they had met earlier. To her left Chloe spies Emily, Stacie, and Emily's mama, accepting shots from Benji.

 _Damn Ms. Junk!_

Chloe smiles, appreciating that her friends are really letting loose; they earned it. Fat Amy and Lily definitely were enjoying themselves from Chloe's perspective. They seem to be in the midst of a shots contest with a bunch of Spaniards.

Yes the Bellas have been at the heart of tonight's celebration, with many well-wishers congratulating them on their final victory.

 _After the year the girls had, they definitely earned this… Also it also turns out, former Bellas really know how to party!_

Chloe's feeling pretty tipsy, and she's actually considering calling it a night, though she won't until she sees Beca, and wishes her congratulations, one last time.

Looking about the redhead spots just the last person she wants to see, but the one most likely to know where Beca is, Jesse Swanson.

 _Could've been worse, could've been that freaking Nazi bitch! Guess I should get this over..._

Jesse is a tough case for Chloe, he's actually a really great guy, always treating Beca as Chloe feels the brunette deserves. Yet the truth is she's jealous of the Trebblemaker.

 _Who wouldn't be jealous of Jesse? He has the most amazing woman as his girlfriend?_

Beca's boyfriend spots her and heads over, he doesn't look happy. "Chloe, have you seen Beca?" His question is accusatory.

Chloe looks at him surprised and replies, "Not for a little bit Jesse. I thought she might be with you…"

Jesse shakes his head. "Why would you think that? She's spent the last six hours with you…

Chloe doesn't want to get into that. She can tell Jesse's also had his fair amount to drink. Nothing good can come from getting into it with him. Besides Chloe's actually a little concerned about where Beca is. "Jesse, it's three am, and she's had a lot to drink. We need to make sure she's okay." She grabs him just above the elbow and forces Jesse out of the celebration.

[X+*X*+X]

Beca's walking down a dark hallway from the using the wall to steady herself.

 _Damn Amy and her Tasmanian Devil Punch!_

The night's been overwhelming, between the adrenaline of the competition, excitement of winning, and crazy amounts of alcohol being consumed at the after party.

 _I was doing shots with Bellas from the seventies and eighties! Thank god I found a bathroom..._

She isn't exactly sure what floor she's on anymore, she's pretty sure she went up a couple flights to find these restrooms, but she also might have gone down one or two. She'd been in a bit of a daze when she started her quest, a combination of sleep deprivation, alcohol, and truly conflicting emotions, making her thoughts a strange brew. She's lost in thought concerning the main culprit of those emotions when she hears, "Sehr klein Maus! We meet again." Visions of red hair fly from her thoughts as Beca's head snaps up to see the Kommissar.

 _Oh dear god! Not now!_

The statuesque blonde German is sauntering up the hallway towards Beca. She's as beautiful as ever, wearing a tight black leather dress. She just reeks of power and command. Beca's throat tightens.

Watching the Kommissar approach is like watching a giant wolf stalk it's prey, and suddenly Beca feels she knows who the prey is. She automatically understands this has the potential to become a very bad situation for herself.

 _Is this what a deer feels like?_

Beca gulps and drags her gaze from the German dominatrix's impressive cleavage, and tries to focus on her flawless face.

 _Flawless?_

"Uh.. hey." Beca says shyly, cursing in her head as she steps to the side of the hallway. She eyes the woman warily and tries desperately to give the German Amazon as much space as possible. For her own good she wants to keep the Kommissar as far away as possible.

The German dominatrix has other ideas as she keeps moving closer to Beca in what can only be described as predatorial. Beca certainly feels like prey. "Sehr klein Maus."

The smaller woman feels very nervous at the taller woman's closeness and struggles to keep her voice steady. Trying to keep her cool she asks, "What does that even mean?"

 _Space… Space would be good..._

Beca starts to back away from the Kommissar. She silently wishes she had asked Chloe to come with her, then she wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

The tall German looks at her with a wide evil grin. "Little Maus." Even as she says this the tall German dominatrix continues to advance.

The young brunette shrinks back and holds up a hand to ward off the tall blonde. Biting her lip, Beca looks around, trying to find some kind of escape route; but no route seems available. She tries to calm her racing heart.

"You did well," Kommissar's voice is closer, and even huskier, causing Beca to flinch.

Trying to sound more assure of herself than she's feeling, Beca straightens her back and says, "Well we kicked your perfect ass…" Beca groans, having to resist every urge to plant her face in the palm of her hand.

 _Perfect ass? Really? I mean it's nice, like she works out… A lot..._

Shaking her head back and forth, Beca tries to clear her thoughts. Beca swallows trying desperately to find moisture in her suddenly very dry mouth. "What can I do for you?"

Kommissar drops her voice into a husky whisper and says slowly, "Well kleine maus, I came here to see you."

Beca feels her cheeks heat up with blush as they turn a deep shade of crimson. The tiny brunette hopes the tall blonde won't be able to tell in the subdued lighting of the hallway, but the proud smirk tells Beca her hope was in vain. She tries desperately to regain her footing, "You can stop smirking, remember we beat you."

Kommissar's smirk becomes a smile, but it definitely reminds Beca of a predator's ready to pounce.

"Oh I remember my feisty Maus."

"Well then, Why did you want to see me?"

"I came to gratulieren… congratulate you, of course…"

 _She smells so good..._

"God you do smell like cinnamon… I mean, thanks…"

"Shouldn't you be at the party celebrating?"

Beca shrugs. "Well, I just needed to clear my head."

"Maybe you're just looking for someone to party with?"

"You really are a gorgeous specimen. Oh, god…" Beca makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat, and mentally berates herself, she knows she has to stop letting Kommissar into her head.

"Am I too much for you, little mouse?" she asks. Kommissar's hand comes to rest against the wall near Beca's head as she leans in close to her.

 _Yes..._

"No," Beca whispers, as she backs into the wall behind her.

Kommissar leans in close to her ear, eliciting a strangled gasp from the shorter woman. She's in Beca's head, and it's making it extremely hard to focus. "Oh, that is so not fair. How do you still look like an angel?"

"Is everything alright, my kleine Maus? You seem a bit bewildered. Do I confuse you?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean…"

The tall blonde woman just smirks at Beca, closing the distance between them.

Beca is in shock, she seems to wake from her stunned trance to find Kommissar pressing her up against the wall and ravishing her.

"Oh God, we mustn't,"

"I've wanted to do this for so long my feisty Maus," she heard the Kommissar breathe, as the taller blondes grabs Beca by the hips and lifts her up and presses her against the wall. She kisses Beca again on the mouth, but the smaller woman prevents her from gaining access by keeping her lips closed tight. It's the only resistance she's able to manage.

 _No, No, No..._

Beca feels the Kommissar change tactics as her lips travel down Beca's neck and shoulders, licking and nipping at her skin. One particular sharp love bite and the small brunette lets out a yelp, which causes the chuckled at before pulling her prey in tighter, smashing their lips together again. Still Beca resists the insistent nips at her lips, and the soft swipes of the blonde woman's tongue.

Kommissar makes a noise deep in her throat, and again Beca can only picture a wolf. She's not sure if the German woman is showing her displeasure at being denied her conquest or approval at the contest being played. She again drops her head and starts at Beca's collar bone, pressing her hot, open-mouthed kisses in a trail leading to the tiny DJ's jawbone.

"All you have to do is say 'no'," says the German.

 _NO!_

Beca's silence encourages a wicked smile forming on the German's full red lips as she leans in for another kiss, more passionately this time, her glossy lips pressed against Beca's. She then moves back to Beca's pulse point and opens her mouth even more, so she can really taste Beca's skin with her tongue.

 _This feels so good..._

Beca moans, she tries not to, but she can't help it.

 _Never experienced this..._

Her cheeks are a flaming red and her hands are now grabbing at Kommissar's back.

 _Wait what?_

The German dominatrix hears Beca's moan and moves upwards again. This time not stopping at Beca's jaw. She moved her lips against Beca's, but the smaller woman continues to resist.

Kommissar slowly slips her hand underneath Beca's shirt, Her fingers moved upwards towards Beca's ribcage, and she can't help the moan that escapes.

"Oh God," Beca groans as she feels the woman slide between her thighs, easing them apart. Beca's not sure when it happened, but her legs are now wrapped on each sides of Kommissar's hips. "K-Kommissar… Sst.. St…" Beca gasps as the German bites down on a very sensitive spot.

 _Say stop! The word is stop!_

The taller woman ignores this and starts a trail of slow, open-mouthed kisses along Beca's jaw line. Beca places a hand on the taller woman's shoulder, and tries to push away, but can't focus enough to put any strength into it.

Kommissar pulls back a couple inches till she's looking into Beca's eyes, and she sees the hesitation, the fear, but also the arousal and with an evil smirk pinches Beca's side. Beca squeals and the Blonde dominatrix moves in and seizes control of Beca's mouth.

Kommissar tightens her grip on each of Beca's hips to keep her in place as she pinches the small brunette again. After another squeal Beca arches her back, but she's not sure if she's fighting to stop what's going on, or move closer. It's as though her brain no longer has any say in her actions, moaning into the kiss when she feels the blonde's hands firmly pull her closer. The tiny Bella shudders as she feels a set of teeth graze her bottom lip, Kommissar's tongue massage Beca's and begins to explore the rest of her mouth.

Kommissar savors the warmth and plumpness of Beca's warm lips, enjoying the subtleness of their taste. Then feeling her feisty mouse struggle a little, hearing the muffled sounds of protest as she kisses Beca more passionately, probing the warm, wetness of her mouth with her darting tongue.

As she continues the kiss, Kommissar runs her hands over the firm contours of Beca's body, the smaller woman's protests getting a little louder as she caresses her small, firm breasts.

"What are you doing? You need to..." Beca protests breathlessly, her face flushed as she watches Kommissar again attacks a sensitive point on her neck, causing Beca's eyes to open; just in time to see Jesse coming to a stuttering halt at the opposite end of the hallway.

 _Oh, my GOD!_

Beca's frozen in place, her eyes bugging out, even as the tall blonde woman continues provide an intensive amount of suction to an extremely sensitive portion of Beca's neck.

Jesse and Beca can only stare at each other for a long moment, one set of eyes filled with questions, the other with fear. Then Beca sees the shock of red hair and the bluest eyes she's ever known, and now those eyes are filled with pain and betrayal.

 _No, no, no…_

Chloe stands frozen just to the side and behind Jesse, a deer caught in the headlights.

 _Chloe!_

Chloe's jaw drops at the sight before her, and Beca can see her heart breaking and anger filling her eyes as she stares at the German blonde who's still pinning Beca to the wall.

 _Oh God No!_

Beca's heart shatters as she looks at Chloe, whose tears have begun to fall.

As the small woman watches, Jesse's shoulders drop, he seems bereft of all hope. He slowly turns away from the spectacle before him, and walks out of sight, down the hall he had just come.

Chloe is frozen for a few more heartbeats. Her eyes lock on Beca's, searching for some sign. All she can read in Beca's is guilt and sorrow. It's too much for the usually upbeat and bubbly redhead. She too turns away from Beca, and bolts in the opposite direction of Jesse.

"Ch… Chloe!" Beca's voice is a weak gasp, not audible enough to be heard.

 _No, no, no!_

"Let me go!" Suddenly Beca has the strength and determination to push Kommissar off of her. She gets her feet back on the ground and pushes past the bemused blonde.

Beca suddenly doesn't care about the taller woman, her attention is solely focused on the spot where Chloe and Jesse had just been.

In a second she arrives at the spot. To her left she looks down the empty hallway that Jesse had just left through.

Memories flood her mind, images appearing in rapid succession.

 _A boy in a car, singing the words DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE loudly as he air guitars._

 _The same boy, Jesse, all cheery flirtiness as they work at the radio station. Using record covers to make her laugh._

 _Plopping down next to her with an impromptu picnic and juice boxes._

 _Communicating via facial expressions at the bottom of an empty pool during a singing competition._

Beca shakes her head and looks to her right, another empty hallway, and all she can see is more memories.

 _Looking across the quad seeing a redhead smiling in her direction, holding a small stack of flyers._

 _The crazy redhead from the activities fair barging into her shower, forcing her to sing._

 _Chloe's face shining up at her as she finishes her distinctive audition with the yellow cup._

 _Chloe grabbing her two hands and pulling her in. Her face just inches from Beca's. A promise of fast friends._

 _Looks of admiration and pride after shock and amazement as Beca sings at the riff-off._

Back to her left where Jesse fled.

 _Facing him after an amazing performance, pulling him in for a first kiss._

 _Pride on his face, introducing her to his parents._

 _Loving looks over candle light on their first date._

 _The goofy look on his face as they dressed to go see the midnight showing Rocky Horror Show._

 _Gentle caring eyes as he lowers himself on her, their first time._

 _The pride on his face as she and the Bellas win at Worlds, standing there wrapped in an American flag._

Back to her right and the direct Chloe ran.

 _Looks of adoration as Chloe listens to one of her mixes for the first time._

 _How beautiful she is when she begins singing the words, OH, HER EYES, HER EYES MAKE THE STARS LOOK LIKE THEY'RE NOT SHINING._

 _How beautiful she is singing on stage at the Lincoln center._

 _Her smile as she offers an ice cream cone, on a trip to the beach._

 _Watching her study on the other side of the bed, while working on mixes._

 _Sharing a tub of rocky road ice cream at two in the morning during finals week._

 _Snuggling close, watching 'The Notebook' for the hundredth time because that's what the Bellas voted for._

 _Her eyes as she delivers coffee to the radio booth when Beca is pulling the midnight shift at the radio station._

 _Red hair splayed like a halo, on Beca's pillow, because Chloe decided to nap in Beca's room, while the DJ makes her mixes._

 _Laying under the oak tree on the quad, figuring out the set and routine for sectionals._

 _A cute smirk as she presents a stack of pancakes the morning Beca has a particularly difficult final._

 _Laying on the bed, just talking._

 _Smiles and tears as she hugs Beca as they are declared winners at Nationals for the second year in a row._

 _Red hair flying about as she dances with Beca at a club on Beca's twenty-first birthday._

 _Hugging a distraught Chloe when she learns her grandmother has passed-away._

 _Sitting on the front porch of the Bellas home, watching the sun go down._

 _The redhead presenting her with homemade chicken noodle soup in bed, when Beca caught a nasty bug._

 _Sitting on the Bellas bus together as they return from winning their third Nationals._

 _A wink of amazing blue eyes as she gives Beca an amazing frozen Mocha with extra whip cream when Beca's feeling particularly stressed._

 _Dancing at the Trebblemakers pool party._

 _A look, a glance, at a bonfire..._

Beca's stomach churns as she hears Kommissar's heavily accented voice mock, "Come my kleine maus, it is time we finish this."

Beca shakes her head no. Beca can hear the taller woman approach. "That was not a request kleine maus." Beca feels her hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Beca swings around and bats the hands away.

"No."

If the German domm is surprised she shows no outward sign. "I tire of this feisty maus. Let us go and continue what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted."

Beca's look though is not the same confused, slightly inebriated young woman as before. There is a fire in her gray blue eyes as she shakes her head no.

"Perhaps we do this again, kleine maus."

And suddenly the tall woman has no more power over her. The hold that this very beautiful, confident woman has held over her simply ceases to exist. She turns to look down the two empty hallways, and Beca realizes she's come to a crossroads in her life. The balance has been tipped, and it can never be restored to what it was.

 _But do I want it to?_

Beca turns back to face the German Dominatrix and smirks, "No, I don't think so." And then she's off. A decision made, she only prays that it isn't too late.

Beca runs out the exit and into the night, desperately looking for any sign of her best friend. There's no sign of her, but across the way is the park where the day's competition has taken place.

Beca may not always show it, but she does pay attention, and she has spent countless hours with her crazy redheaded friend. She feels pretty certain she knows where Chloe may have fled to.

She shivers, the summer night is cool and damp, so the cold seep through her shirt. She doesn't stop running though, she has to find Chloe. She has to apologize for what she saw, for what Beca has failed to do. She needs to see the redhead to tell her the truth.

Running across the street, and into the park, Beca prays that she's guessed right and that Chloe has returned to the last place she felt joy - the stage where she and the Bellas had experienced their greatest triumph just hours before.

As she approaches the stage, Beca's ears pick up the familiar and beautiful voice of her best friend, and she can't help but feel her heartbreak at the raw emotion she hears.

[X+*X*+X]

Chloe had been so worried about Beca, but now having found her, for the second time in her life, wished desperately that she hadn't.

She's completely frozen unable to move, her mouth slowly dropping open, incapable of comprehending what is before her.

Beca in the arms of that wannabe Nazi dominatrix.

Chloe stands spellbound in the hall next to Jesse, knowing now what it is to have a still beating heart ripped from her chest.

Joy and happiness are gone, replaced with pain and anguish.

She sees Beca sighing; she hears her moans.

She notes Jesse's shoulders slump. She feels for him. Long ago, Chloe had accepted that Beca was with this man, and while she was never happy about it, he made Beca happy. At the same time Beca was straight, so it has been easy, well not easy, but doable that she could tamp down her feelings, brush it off as a harmless crush.

Beca's stormy blue grey eyes catch Chloe's and she can see them widen in recognition.

Chloe can feel herself breaking down. Tears have begun flowing, her worst fears are being realized. She absently notes Jesse slinking away. If she had any room in her heart to feel anything but pain, it would go out to him, but she has nothing but anguish, and it's rooted her in place. Unable to do anything but cry uncontrollably.

Yet it's too much, and with one last tearful glance, she runs from the hallway.

She sees nothing as she flees down the corridor. The exit doesn't even register in her consciousness, nor does it slow her down. Chloe's fortunate at this late hour that the streets are empty, for she sprints into the roadway without a glance in either direction.

Chloe runs straight, no destination in mind, just running hoping to escape the excruciating pain of emptiness that is now her chest. Hoping that she'll be able to leave behind unwanted images that are seared into her mind's eye.

A large construct rises up in the darkness, and at first Chloe is confused at what it is. She slows, but doesn't stop.

It's the stage where earlier she had had one of the greatest moments in her life. It was the place where she had shared a moment of true bliss with the woman she was in love with. It was a place where for a fleeting moment she had actually believed that her dreams could come true.

Chloe stops in front of the stage, unsure what to do or where to go. With no real plan Chloe pulls out her iPhone and turns on the flashlight. She shakes her head as she remembers the song they had sung to win. Throughout the song she never shook the image of her best friend, her tiny DJ, her love.

Even now her head is filled with images of Beca, good memories mixed with the nightmare of the most recent. Treasured remembrance with images she knows she'll spend a lifetime fruitlessly trying to discard.

Music, it comes to her, she needs music. The only thing that has ever come close to Chloe's love for Beca has been music. Chloe's first love. Of course music and Beca had become intertwined over the last four years.

This of course led to a memory of the first time she had ever heard Beca sing, and they had harmonized together. Of course it was the first time she had seen Beca naked.

This made her think of Titanium, a special song for Chloe, and she had always hoped a special song for Beca. Titanium, a song about one's inner strength and being strong in yourself. She knows that's what she needs at the moment. She needs inner strength, she needs to take back her song.

Tapping the music app on her iPhone, she quickly pulls up the David Guetta album which features Titanium. She's about to tap the song, when she notes the title of the third song, She Wolf, and her thumb falls there.

The song starts and she listens to the words, sung so beautifully by Sia. The lyrics speak to the heartbroken redhead. She listens intently all the way through, then hits replay. The song again plays all the way through, and she hits replay again. This third time she begins to sing the words. Her voice is a little hoarse at first, but quickly she feels the song, and her voice begins to reflect the emotional storm raging within her.

She sings the song all the way through, but she still feels an energy building within, and a need to move.

There's a reason Chloe has been in charge of choreography for the Bellas. The ability to create movements and dance moves that help showcase the music has always been a talent. Easily her third love. So she felt the need to move as she started to sing again.

 _A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space_

Chloe steps to the middle of the stage as she sings the first lines, making ever so slight changes to the lyrics. She holds her iPhone like a microphone.

 _Where do I start?  
The past and the chase  
She hunted you down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in the lights_

She spins as she sings out loud, not caring if anyone hears, dropping into a crouch with her right leg out. Again she subtlety changes the words.

 _I loved thee and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
_

She had always harbored a hope that Beca did share her love. She still feels it as she springs back up and into a series of spins that send her round the stage.

 _But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees  
_

Images of Beca in the German's arms sends Chloe down to her knees. She slides across the smooth surface.

 _What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

Chloe brings her fist down on the stage, in a hammer motion, pounding to the beat as she continues to sing.

 _I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

Jumping up again Chloe begins to move about the stage, her feet striking the best of the powerful instrumental portion. Then she's singing again with all her passion, all her emotion.

 _Did she lie and wait  
Was the bait, to pull you in  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel, is a sin  
I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems  
I thought I was part of you_

All her mind can see is Beca, held against the wall, lost in passion, and it kills Chloe.

 _I loved thee and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

Chloe spins about and comes to a stop as she sees movement in the shadows. Chloe's voice falters as Beca steps close enough to be recognized, yet she manages to keep singing.

 _I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
_

Chloe sinks to her knees, tears streaming, yet she continues to sing along with the music.

 _I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

It's Beca moving now, hustling over to Chloe. Falling to her knees so she slides to a stop in front of Chloe.

Chloe keeps singing, but it's much weaker, and if Beca wasn't within inches, she would not hear her.

 _I'm falling to pieces_

 _Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

 _Falling to pieces_

 _Falling to pieces_

Chloe feels Beca's hands gently cup her face, and wipe away the tears.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice is bewildered and full of emotion, and she's not sure if Beca's there, or if she even wants her to be.

"I'm so sorry Chlo, I never meant to hurt you."

These are not the words Chloe wants to hear. These are the words a friend gets when they are being let down; when what they always feared about their crush comes true.

"Why?"

Beca looks at Chloe, the pain in her eyes self evident. She whispers her answer, dropping her eyes because she cannot hold Chloe's gaze.

"I don't know why she had that effect on me. I don't know why I let that happen…"

Chloe has had enough, she can't be here, to hear how Beca has become enthralled by that German bitch.

She starts to rise up to leave. She needs to be away from Beca Mitchell. "Wait," says Beca, reaching out a hand and grabbing Chloe's wrist.

Chloe looks down pointedly at Beca's hand with her eyebrow quirked in question.

Beca quickly drops Chloe's wrist, her cheeks flushing scarlet. "Please don't go…"

Chloe looks at her skeptically, and asks, "Why?"

Beca's face betrays her confusion, and she hesitates while formulating a response. Chloe knows what the response will be. Doesn't want to hear the response, but can't seem to run any more; too exhausted.

"I don't want to lose you, Chlo."

Chloe though hears the silent 'friend' at the end of that sentence.

Beca study's Chloe's guarded expression, and knows she's making a hash out of it. Chloe's eyes meet hers, and Beca has to will herself not to flee those terrible blue eyes. Blue eyes that are always so full of fun and joy are now full of pain and regret, sorrow. What kills Beca is that she put those emotions there.

"Why are you here, Beca?" The words have become hard, an edge has entered Chloe's voice.

Beca squirms under her best friend's hard glare. She's tried to convey all that she's feeling with her words, but words have never been her strength. She just can't seem to say the right thing.

Chloe grows impatient and whispers, "Why'd you come after me?"

"Jesus, Chloe! Don't you- I just… I mean the whole- Oh fuck it."

Chloe's eyes widen as she feels the younger girl's hands pulling her in for a kiss. Shock is an understatement as she feels Beca's lips on hers for the first time.

There's a certain desperation and want in the way Beca's kissing Chloe. Beca starts moving her lips against Chloe's, tentatively at first, being really careful, a little bit scared of what Chloe's reaction will be. The brunette needs this to work. Needs her best friend to know that she needs her, wants her.

When Beca's lips touched hers, Chloe could not believe the emotional turmoil she had been feeling suddenly fell away, and a slow burning ember of her love became a fire which roared to life inside her.

Beca brings both of her hands to Chloe's cheeks and cups them. She allows her tongue to dance against Chloe's lips. The redhead wraps her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her in tighter.

Beca pulls back and looks into Chloe's eyes and whispers, "I'm sorry Chloe…"

Chloe silences Beca with a new kiss, tightening her hold around the brunette. Chloe presses her lips against Beca's, closing her eyes. It's passionate and desperate, and it is everything both women have wanted for a while, though only one knew it.

As their lips moved against each other, Chloe brings both of her hands down to Beca's waist, and pulls the smaller woman in closer. Their lips move against each other in such a natural way, it's as if they've been kissing for years. And after a few moments, a small smile is back on Chloe's face.

It's Chloe that pulls back this time, though only enough to rest her forehead against Beca's. She opens her eyes and sees the marks that the she-wolf has left in Chloe.

Despite what she's feeling she pushes the smaller girl back. "Wait, wait, wait…" Chloe's eyes sweep over the marks and she feels a cold fury. "How am I supposed to forget what just happened? What just happened Beca?"

Beca shakes her head, tears again falling down her face. Her voice is small and lost. "I honestly don't know Chlo…"

Despite the pain she's feeling, Chloe's heart goes out to her best friend, the woman she loves. Beca fights to hold back sobs that are beginning to take over. Desperately trying to control her own breathing. She just keeps staring at Chloe; straight into the eyes of her best friend. "I, I, I…"

Chloe's never seen Beca so lost and confused; so utterly devastated. "Beca?"

"I've been so scared of you Chlo!"

The redhead looks at Beca in confusion.

Beca continues to stare, but not really seeing Chloe. "I've been afraid of how you make me feel on a daily basis, I've been frightened at how easily you waltz right past my defenses."

"I was afraid because I'm not gay." Chloe actually jerks at this statement, as if physically slapped. Beca continues, unaware, "At least I don't think… At least I never had any interest in girls." Her gray-blue eyes seem to refocus. "That is.. Was… Before, before you…"

Beca's voice gains a measure of confidence. "I don't like girls," she repeats, her eyes cast down, she can't look at Chloe as she says, "but… I… I've liked you Chloe."

Tentatively Beca looks up, "It was easy to hide, being your best friend… but it wasn't hard, even for me, to realize we were growing into more than just friends, which scared me. So I hung onto Jesse, to protect me, keep me safe, because I just couldn't go there with you."

Beca looked long and hard into Chloe's eyes, "Then Kommissar came…" Chloe does jerk at the mention of the she-wolf. Pain and anger well up, and Beca can't help but notice. "Please Chlo, let me finish. If you hate me, or can't forgive me… I'll understand… I just need to finish."

Chloe gives a curt nod.

"I honestly don't know where it came from or why…" Chloe looks like she's ready to bolt. "I mean, yes she's beautiful, and an air of confidence that's overwhelming, and it got into my head. But I didn't seek her out. I didn't ask her, and I wouldn't."

Beca takes Chloe's face into her hands. "Yes Kommissar showed me that I might like girls more than I was willing to admit, but she was never the one I wanted."

Beca leans in and kisses Chloe softly. "We're best friends Chlo and I don't want to ever change that. But I also know that I can and want more from you." Another kiss, and for Beca there's no doubt or question when she says, "Because I love you Chloe Beale. I have for a long time."

Beca leans in halfway, and after a small hesitation Chloe comes the other half. Their lips meet and two friends become more, and each surrenders to the other. This kiss isn't as desperate or needful, but there's promise and expectation. And it's perfect.

 **A/N: Hello Readers - I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I thought of it when I heard David Guetta's 'She-Wolf', from the Nothing But the Beat 2.0 album. I have to admit I have never understood the Beca Kommissar hook-up stories, and this is in some way a reaction to some of those. Hopefully I did a good job.**

 **I do not own David Guetta's 'She-Wolf' though I did make some changes to the lyrics.**


End file.
